


Run Away

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kinda), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Run Away Ben Platt, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: On what would have been their one year anniversary, had they not broken up, Draco goes through some old things. He finds an old note that prompts some changes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Run Away

Whenever anyone asked about Harry, which was often, he would say their break up was a mutual decision. It always felt like a lie. It hadn't been a mutual decision for Harry to get drunk every night of the week and flirt with people when he wasn't around. It wasn't a mutual decision for Draco to throw all their dishes across the kitchen, almost hitting Harry by always flying past him and shattering against the wall. It wasn't mutual for all of their friends to start taking sides, half of them with Draco and the other half with Harry. It wasn't mutual, but they had both agreed that they had fallen apart, and they didn't know how to come back together.

So Harry moved out. Neville, Blaise, Pansy, and, surprisingly, Ginny sided with him. Hermione, Ron, Theo, Dean, and Seamus sided with Harry. Luna refused to choose and often tried to get all of them to hang out together, though it was usually unsuccessful due to the awkwardness of the first time. Draco actively avoided going anywhere in the ministry where he and Harry could run into each other. He threw everything that reminded him of Harry into the attic, not even bothering to pack them up into boxes. Instead, they all lay on the floor of the attic in the corner closest to the door. Harry did the same, putting everything even slightly Draco related under the floorboard in his bedroom.

On what would have been their one year anniversary, Draco let himself go through the pile in the attic. He cried as he looked at pictures and read cards. Gifts that still reminded him of sweet kisses and happiness. At the very bottom was a note. It had been a hard day when Harry slipped this note into his notebook. He had been drowning in work, and nightmares plagued him constantly.

Draco,

I may not be wise, and I won't save the day. But look into my eyes, and know I'll always stay, and I won't run away. I won't run away.

Love,

Harry

Draco had cried when he read the note the first time just as he sobbed into his hands now. It had become something they said to each other when they needed to know that there would always be someone there to help them through the pain.

Draco grabbed gripped the note in his hands as he ran down the stairs, throwing on a pair of shoes and a hoodie, before running into the snow. He was entirely underdressed for the weather, and his hair was still wet from his shower that morning, but he completely ignored the cold. He apparated straight to Harry's front door and knocked quickly.

As he waited for the door to open, and the chill started to seep into his bones, his nerves also started to climb steadily. When there was no answer, he started knocking repeatedly. No matter if it would break his heart again, he had to talk to him.

Finally, the door swung open to reveal Harry. He looked just as good as Draco remembered, and he was momentarily stunned into silence. But it didn't seem as though Harry was doing any better, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Draco eventually managed to speak, shivering and stuttering through tears.

"I may not be wise, and I won't save the day. But look into my eyes, and know I'll always stay, and I won't run away. I won't run away."

The familiar words broke Harry's trance, and he stepped out into the snow to kiss Draco square on the lips. They stayed there for a long time, just wrapped up in each other again, until a gust of wind made Draco shiver again.

"Come inside and stay for a little while?" Harry asked, hopefully. Draco nodded and let Harry lead him to the couch.

They had a long way to go. A simple little poem wouldn't fix everything, but it did remind them how much they had loved each other. Harry still had a long way to go to clean up his act, and Draco needed to learn to trust more. They had to learn how the other had changed while they had been apart. But they could do it together.

Neither of them would run.


End file.
